


A Wish For Love (The No Zombies Remix)

by akamine_chan



Category: due South
Genre: Community: remixthedrabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-05
Updated: 2009-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, thanks." Detective Vecchio's laughter was quiet and bitter. "I spent years waiting for someone I loved to walk out the door. Don't want to do that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish For Love (The No Zombies Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



> Written for the LJ community remixthedrabble - Round 5 but never submitted.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Might only be amusing in the silences of my head. Remix of Keerawa's [Unthinkable](http://community.livejournal.com/ds_flashfiction/626125.html).

I watched the detective watch the constable, amused. Ezili Freda would have understood—Constable Fraser was a beautiful man.

When I had a moment alone with the detective, I remarked upon the different kinds of wanga that could be had for the right price. Some jewelry, a little liquor, a pretty bit of cloth to keep Ezili Freda happy...

"No, thanks." Detective Vecchio's laughter was quiet and bitter. "I spent years waiting for someone I loved to walk out the door. Don't want to do that again."

He looked down at his feet, kicking idly at debris on the street. "Plus, it'd be a monkey's foot kinda thing."

"Monkey's foot?" I was confused. What did monkey's feet have to do with the detective's unrequited passion?

"Monkey's foot, monkey's foot." The detective made an impatient gesture with his hands. "The couple wishes on the monkey's foot for money and their son is killed and they get the insurance payoff. The wish him back to life and he shows up as a mutilated zombie..." He ran his hands through his unruly blonde hair. "I wish for Fraser's love and I get something...broken, twisted. Thanks, but no thanks, Mr. Laferette. I can wait for Fraser to come around on his own." He spun gracefully on his heel and walked away, whistling. "Or not. At least this way there won't be any zombies."

-fin-


End file.
